Emily is Away - Final Descartado
Vocês provavelmente devem conhecer Emily is Away, um jogo leve e grátis na Steam. O jogo se passa no AIM (antigo messenger do Windows XP) e nele você é um amigo de uma menina chamada Emily (emerly35) e tudo começa quando no capítulo 1, passando-se em 2004 quando vocês estão no último ano do Ensino Médio (sênior). Emily is Away: O TERRÍVEL FINAL DESCARTADO Eu estava ansioso para jogar aquele jogo, por que eu vi vídeos no YouTube sobre ele onde youtubers famosos estavam gravando. Fui ao site da Steam e vi que era grátis, então loguei em minha conta, instalei o Steam e comecei o download que demorou menos de 5 minutos. Então, fui avisado que o jogo já tinha acabado de baixar, então comecei a jogar. A introdução era a tela de início do Windows XP, e havia um botão escrito "Chapter 1 - 2004". Iniciei o capítulo, e apareceu uma tela em que eu tinha que colocar um nome verdadeiro e um nome de usuário para o AIM. Coloquei Chris e nome de usuário christhesup. Logo depois apareceu uma tela para seleção de avatares de bandas de época e filmes. Notei um avatar que não tinha reparado nos vídeos de jogos, era uma faca aparentemente cheia de sangue. Ignorei e coloquei de uma das bandas, mas quando notei o avatar tornou-se a faca cheia de sangue. Fiquei confuso, mas então o game começou. O objetivo era eu chamar Emily. Tinha 3 opções (traduzidas): A) Oi!, B) Olá! e C) Oi vadia (Hey there, bitch). Eu também não notei a opção vadia e coloquei a segunda, mas a terceira opção foi enviada por vontade própria. Comecei a desconfiar. Emily me respondeu "Chris!!! Como pôde dizer isso!!! Vá para o inferno, tchau!" (Chris!!! How could you say that??? Fuck you, goodbye!) e apareceu "emerly35 is away", o que aparecia toda vez no fim de um capítulo. Eu comecei a achar estranho e mesmo assim ignorei. Voltei para a tela de início e apareceu "Chapter 2 - 2005" e assim joguei normalmente. Nenhuma opção estranha apareceu como no capítulo 1. Pensei ser somente um bug. O último capítulo, "Chapter 5 - 2008" se passava no último ano da faculdade. Estava ansioso para zerar o game, então logo apertei no capítulo e iniciou-se o AIM e a tela ficou inteiramente preta após isso. Apareceu dois olhos inteiramente vermelhos e brilhantes que tomaram a tela e eu me afastei. Logo depois, uma mensagem com letras sangrentas apareceram, "ESPERO QUE VOCÊ QUEIME NO INFERNO" (I hope you burn in the hell), e então fiquei assustado. Logo depois voltou a aparecer a tela normal do jogo e fiquei aliviado, mas havia algo estranho com o avatar de Emily. Eram aqueles olhos vermelhos e a mensagem embaixo só que em versão miniatura. Emily mandou a seguinte mensagem: "do u like my buddy icon?? i don't like yours. don't you like the death?" (você gostou do meu avatar?? não gostei do seu. você não gosta da morte?) eu fiquei estranho e a única escolha disponível era "yes", então apertei. Logo depois a tela do game mudou. Apareceu um corredor em preto e branco e de vezes em vezes aparecia uma mulher igual a Samara, passando de porta em porta aterrorizando. Logo depois de um certo intervalo de tempo e Samara não passou mais. Então comecei a me aproximar mais da tela e Samara deu um pulo em direção a tela e as caixas de som diziam mensagens ameaçadoras como "O INFERNO É A VIDA", "SANGUE É MUITO PURO PARA PERTENCER AOS HUMANOS IMUNDOS" e "EU CONSIGO TE VER". Rapidamente me afastei da tela morrendo de medo e apertava Alt+F4 mais nada acontecia então desliguei o estabilizador. Tudo parou. Esperei um tempo e logo depois liguei o computador de novo. O ícone do jogo estava lá, e uma mensagem da Steam aparecereu "Você desbloqueou uma conquista: I CAN WATCH U" e então desinstalei o jogo, apagando tudo que restou dele. Até hoje nunca mais baixo jogos da Steam. ---- Então pessoal, espero que tenham gostado! Sei que ficou muito fraca por que é a minha primeira, então, peguem leve. E nada disso aconteceu, foi uma invenção. ;) Categoria:Videogames